1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for utilizing the impact force of a plurality of falling bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No apparatus for utilizing the impact force produced by a plurality of bodies such as steel balls falling plumb down under gravity has been developed yet, although such an impact force is of immense magnitude.